starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Armed Forces
Terran Dominion |strength= |special= |capital=Korhal |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Dominion Armed Forces are the military arm of the Terran Dominion. It was liable to follow its orders unquestionably and conduct itself ruthlessly like its predecessor, the Confederate Armed Forces. History The basis of the Dominion military were forces from the Sons of Korhal, Confederate units that defected to or were absorbed after the fall of the Confederacy, and other organizations that pledged allegiance to the new Dominion.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Immediately following that war, Alpha Squadron engaged in combat against the zerg on the planet of Char, attempting to retrieve Mengsk's former lieutenant, Sarah Kerrigan.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. It also engaged the protoss.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The armed forces fought a number of small actions prior to the Brood War such as hunting down Schezar's ScavengersStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. and fighting zerg and protoss forces on the planet of Bhekar Ro.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. The military was unable to stem the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet's invasion of the Koprulu Sector, suffering notable defeats at Braxis,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Dylar IVStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. and Korhal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The remnants were forced to ally with the protoss, Raynor's Raiders, and Infested Kerrigan's zerg forces to evict the UED and restore the Dominion''The Liberation of Korhal.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. only to be betrayed by Kerrigan.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk had to rely on a collection of "special interest groups" to attack Kerrigan when she was in a weak position on Char, but Mengsk was defeated again.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Following the Brood War Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. The Dominion Armed Forces attempted to secure a xel'naga temple on the world of Artika, but this brought it into open warfare with both the protoss and the zerg and in the end, it lost the battle to the protoss.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The Dominion military also came into conflict with the zerg on Mar Sara, attempting to clean up the infestation.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. They have also come to an arrangement with the Kel-Morian Combine, which has resettled the world and heavily defended certain secret sites on the planet. The Dominion fought against a massive attack on its secret terrazine refinery there.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. As of four years after the Brood War, the Dominion Armed Forces have been rebuilt,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. and has replaced much of its arsenal used during Brood War and before that. However, resources are stretched thin, leaving some areas poorly guarded.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The world of Dead Man's Rock lies outside Dominion space, but the Dominion did have interests there. A small Dominion fleet dispatched by Valerian Mengsk to acquire an escaped prisoner reached the planet, only to be destroyed by a massive zerg invasion. In the wake of the attack, Valerian Mengsk dispatched a secret task force to Aiur, where he and his allies had correctly predicted the prisoner would travel to, only to get into a battle against the zerg and eventually the powerful dark archon Ulrezaj. A massive zerg invasion led personally by the Queen of Blades began targeting the Core Worlds, forcing the Dominion military to pull back to those worlds, leaving the Fringe Worlds defenseless. The early stages of the invasion reportedly resulted in billions of terran casualties.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Meanwhile, formerly retired general Horace Warfield was put in charge of the forces.Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. Branches Command *Dominion High Command *Dominion Security Control Air/Space Units *Dominion Armada **Dominion Navy Medical Corps Ground Units *Dominion Defense Force *Dominion Marine Corps **Zeta Squad *Reaper Corps Elite Units *Elite Guard *Imperial Guard Special Forces *Annihilators *Cerberus Program *Ghost Program **Project Gestalt **Project Shadow Blade Intelligence/Espionage *Dominion Intelligence Section *Dominion Internal Security Division Squadrons *Alpha Squadron *Nova Squadron *Omega Squadron *Tau Squadron Other *Dominion Engineering Corps (formerly; was a division of the Kel-Morian Combine) *Dominion Science Corps/Jenson's Raiders *Executioner's Guild *SEC References Dominion Armed Forces